In modern homes and businesses, various types of power and data outlets may be provided in the walls to facilitate connection of computers, phones, printers, battery chargers, and other electronic devices to power and/or data sources. For example, an AC electrical outlet may be provided for distributing local power; and a telephone jack or other network jack may be provided for distributing telecommunications signals.
Many modern-day electrical devices are powered by modular transformers or power converters. These modular transformers convert 120 volt AC electrical power into a lower voltage AC or DC current for powering the electrical device. Certain types of these modular transformers plug directly into a wall outlet, with a smaller cord that extends to the device powered. Usually, the modular transformers are rather bulky, heavy, and take up a good bit of space.
In optical fiber-to-the-wall applications in which the in-wall jack is an optical jack instead of a conventional network jack, an electrically powered fiber-to-copper media converter is required to convert optical signals to electrical signals. Usually, the media converters are rather bulky, heavy, and take up a good bit of space.